Perfect Liars
by Lara Knight
Summary: Pretty Little Liars/ Pitch Perfect mash up. OPEN MINDED ONLY. Seriously, don't even click if you're not. This is a but different. Do you believe in love at first slight? ? Everyone wants the perfect tragedy (even if they don't want to admit it) and a fairy-tale ending, but sometimes life turns into a different story, and so the story of the Bella's begins.


**If your not in an open minded mood, don't bother with this story. Be beware its a little different but stay open minded. this is just the intro or a starter pack so to say. Looks deep into the psych of each Pitch perfect character. OPEN MIND PLEASE. PRETTY PLEASE!**

* * *

Do you believe in love at first slight? They are think they are open to love but are they really? Are they open every second of the day for that special someone that is totally right for them? Are they always looking for their soul mate, their equal, there one? Everyone says they want the perfect tragedy (even if they don't want to admit it) and a fairy-tale ending, but sometimes life turns into a different story, and so the story of the Bella's begins.

Let's meet our beautiful ladies in power suits, Beca the leading lady; she stands out from the crowd because she refuses to be like everyone else. Miss Mitchell is a bit of a misogynist, she enjoys watching Aubrey get frustrated and annoyed. She once said she never had any friends that were girls before, there were reasons behind that simple sentence, the shadow bigger than you could possibly think from just 8 words, and it was also a lie, a little white lie. Not that any of the Bella's were sober enough to second guess it. She unlike the other Bella's is very defensive when it comes to talking about anything to do with relationships, why is this?

No one knows but Chloe is determined to find out. Chloe first noticed this when the Bella's held a sleepover at Stacy's, which involved a heavy amount of drinking. While sharing secrets about everything, Beca shut down, and starred into space but what made Chloe really notice was quieted down this was unusual for the loud mouth. Chloe Beale's life was essentially perfect, I mean she had her ups and downs a bad grade here and there but she bounced back like she always did or at least so you would have you believe. She loved singing and for a long time believed she had no secrets, but she was lying to herself by thinking that. Chloe's secrets where buried so deep that she convinced herself that they weren't there but they were, and they were very real. If you're really quiet, late, late at night you can hear whispers of Chloe's secrets on the wind.

Not that Aubrey would ever even consider that, she spends nearly every minute with her roommate and the thought of Chloe's life being anything other than what it appeared to be never even crossed her mind but being as focused as she is on hiding her own demons who could be surprised. Aubrey has a gift, not a supernatural one if that's what you thinking, no, it's something she just picked up when she was young the way she reads people is different than most, she can see what others can't bring themselves to see. She can see what you can't, or at least that's what the other Bella's think but they can't see her dark twisted side humming just beneath her controlling surface, she is controlling because of her past she would never tell you that through. She is a proud ginger or so everyone thinks because she says it so much but her natural hair colour is blonde, she dyed it in high school after the bullies made one too many dumb blonde jokes.

They were an interesting trio if you think about it. Beca and Aubrey were opposites (Or so they appeared form the outside) that's Chloe loved about them, she loved both of them in different but the same ways and that was just the beginning of the tripe treble troubles.

Stacie is what a psychologist would call deceptively deep and troubled. From a child trauma that she didn't speak to anyone about no ever herself she sleeps around looking for a connection. She was actually a virgin until she got to Barden not that she's ever tell you that. Her boobs aren't real; she got them for a sweet 16 birthdays her mum got them for her, sadly trying to make up for a lack of father figure during her teen years.

Cynthia Rose, such a rose. They used to say before she came out, then everything changed. She was sure for so many years that she liked girls then finally got up the courage to tell her parents she saw meet a guy in a dance completion. Of course, she had been cursed with bad luck for 5 years now after she broke a dam mirror, everything that could go wrong did go wrong. That's how her hair ended up the way it is, she was burning her high school work books karma she guessed but it burnt half of it off so she made the best of it and cut the rest of it off. Her real name isn't Cynthia either, her real name? And why did he change it? She'll never tell.

Fat Amy, the irresponsible member of the Bella's but she wasn't always that way no, no Amy or should I say Patricia was once a responsible, controlled and constant A grade student with no time for boyfriends or even friends. She is from Tasmania she didn't lie about that, but that isn't where she spend most of her childhood, no, no but where did she? She'll never tell.

Lily, the quiet one you all forget about. That's the way she likes it, forgotten, blending into the back ground. That's what she did when bouncing from city to city by her parents. Why? Because they claimed to love her, not that she ever believe that. She doesn't speak loud enough for you ever to hear that.

Benji, Jessie's roommate and the loveable illusionist. Yes? No, he loves someone he shouldn't someone close to him, but who? He'll never tell.

Bumper is a jerk; he was a baby jerk too but only because being nice got a close childhood friend killed. What happened? He'll never tell you.

Luke Morgan, knowing around campus as the music guy and the special burger guy. So what's a special burger? Something you wouldn't tell you parents about. It's a little break from reality and Luke gets it for anyone who can pay. But if you don't pay, what happens to you? Beca, he likes her, not the way you think. She reminds him of his little sister. No one knows what happened to her does he? He'll never tell.

They aren't going to tell but K will. "They are all puppets in a larger than they realise game" a dark figure in the distance claims.

* * *

**Its not a story yet but you need a base for this all to begin.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
